Super Luigi
by PrincessDaisyLuv
Summary: All three of the Mario Princesses go missing and Mario is sick so  he can't go save them! Now its all up to Luigi to save the day! Will his inner hero show through and shine, or will he fail the Princesses and his brother?
1. Gone!

**Hey guys! I've decided to start another story because I don't have ANY writer's block right now (I have tons of ideas for stories) and so I want to make one of them a story on here xD. Okay, a little info about this story, I got the idea when I was surfing around FanFiction and I saw like Super Princess Peach stories and Super Princess Daisy stories, but never a Super Luigi! So I decided to make one. Well, that's enough author's note, let's get to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Bro, I'm heading over to Princess Peach's house now. She invited me to dinner." Mario said, putting on his signature red cap and grabbing his keys.<p>

"Okay!" Luigi shouted from deeper inside the house. Mario headed out the door and walked over to Peach's castle.

"Oh Mario! I'm so glad you could come!" Peach's voice rang out. She ran over to Mario and hugged him, making the red-clad plumber blush. "I found these lovely green mushrooms that are edible and taste delicious!"

"Okay, well lets-a-go!" Mario said, grabbing Peach's hand and leading her towards the castle. When they got inside, a couple of toads ushered them to a pink dining table. Then a couple of toads brought them the green mushrooms Peach was so fond of.

"Mmm, this is delicious!" Mario said, biting into a mushroom.

"I'm so glad you think so!" Peach said, grinning broadly. "I was worried you wouldn't like them."

They had a couple more mushrooms before anyone spoke again.

"I really should get going," Mario said, standing up. "Luigi will be expecting me to be home soon. I told him I would be back about an hour later."

"Okay, Mario, thank you again for joining me for dinner." Peach said, gathering up the dishes.

"Any time Princess," Mario said as he head out the door, nodding his hat to her.

When Mario got back to the house, he started to feel ill.

"Bro!" Mario called to Luigi. "I don't feel good at all!"

"Well what did you have at your dinner?" Luigi asked, stepping into view.

"Oh, just these green mushrooms that Peach found growing in her garden."

"Wait. Were those mushrooms neon green with dark green spots?" Luigi asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Mario asked, puzzled.

"Those are Fungus Mushrooms, Bro!" Luigi shouted. "You could get seriously sick from those type of mushrooms!"

"THEN WHY DO THEY TASTE SO DELICIOUS?" Mario asked, panicking.

"Kamek created them to trick his enemies. Then he threw them around the Mushroom Kingdom to trick innocent people. What a cruel, cruel, Magikoopa," Luigi said, shaking his head. "We have to get you to a doctor right away!"

They ran out the door and jostled their way through the crowded streets of the Mushroom Kingdom to get to Town Square to see Dr. Toadley. When they got there the nurse saw the Mario Bros. and quickly let them to the front of the line. While Dr. Toadley examined Mario, Luigi paced nervously around the room.

Dr. Toadly looked into his Crystal Ball. "I SEEEEE!" he yelled. "I SEE A SERIOUS ILLNESS!"

"Well, is Mario going to be okay?" Luigi asked nervously.

"Yeah he'll be fine," Dr. Toadley said, calming down. "I'll just prescribe some antibiotics and he'll be on his way! Oh, and also, he'll have to stay in bed for a week or two so he can recover."

"Okay, well that will be easy," Luigi said. "I'm just relieved that it's not all that serious. I heard that some Fungus Mushrooms can kill you!" Mario gulped.

They walked outside Dr. Toadley's office and back to Town Square.

"I just thought of something!" Mario exclaimed. "What about Princess Peach! She ate those evil Mushrooms too! I have to go warn her!"

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" Luigi said, turning around so fast that his hat fell off. "The doctor specifically said that you have to stay in bed for at least a week! I'll go tell Princess Peach so that you can rest."

"Oh, alright," Mario said, sighing. They turned around and headed back to their house.

When they got back Luigi made sure Mario was in bed. Then he left for the princess's castle, whistling like he didn't have a brother with a serious illness.

He got to Peach's castle and everything seemed eerily quiet except for a bunch of frantic toads running around. He stopped one and asked what the commotion was about.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" the toad screamed.

"Its okay, can you just tell me what happened here?" Luigi asked, not quite sure what to do.

"FAWFUL KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS!" the toad screamed. "HE LEFT A NOTE IN THE CASTLE! I'LL COME SHOW YOU!"

Then the toad grabbed Luigi's hand and dragged him towards the castle. A note was taped to the wall. The note read:

_Dear Fink-Rats,_

_I have kidnapped all three of your beloved princesses and taken them to a planet exactly 2,000 miles from the blue princess's home. _

_I have chortles, but I am lacking in beef._

_-Fawful_

"Oh it's not as bad as you think," Luigi said, putting a hand on the young toad's shoulder. "IT'S WORSE! FAWFUL HASN'T JUST CAPTURED PRINCESS PEACH! HE CAPTURED ALL THREE OF THEM!"

The toad ran away.

"I HAVE TO GO WARN MARIO AND DO SOMETHING!" Luigi yelled, scrambling away back towards his house.

Luigi stepped into the house and screamed, "MARIO!"

"What is it, Bro?" Mario asked, stumbling into view.

"FAWFUL CAPTURED ALL _THREE_ PRINCESSES!"

"WHAT? What would that green little freak want the princesses for?" Mario asked, eyes widening. "Nevermind. I don't care, I just have to go save them!"

Luigi whirled around so fast that his hat fell off. "What do you mean _your _going to save them. The doctor specifically said that you have to stay in bed!"

"Oh, fine," Mario said. "But I'm expecting you to go save them instead of me!"

"What? Me? But this is a really big job, I mean, three princesses?" Luigi said, clearly flustered.

"Come on, Luigi, you came with me on tons of adventures. Surely you've learned something about going saving princesses," Mario said, shaking his head.

"Well, you're right. I suppose I can at least _try _to save them," Luigi said nervously. "Alright, I better head out if I want to get there in time.

_This won't be easy, but I've got to do it. For Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. For everybody in the Mushroom Kingdom. And, I've got to take another stand against Fawful. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter. I was kind of quoting Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Also, if you don't know who Rosalina is, she is the star princess that lives in the Comet Observatory. Oh yeah, and Fawful is this little green freak guy who is an enemy of Mario and Luigi and has appeared in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, and Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. I think this was a pretty good start to the story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And umm... yeah like I said, no writer's block so I'll probably be updating a lot. Well, I don't know what else to say, so I won't say anything.<strong>

**-PrincessDaisyLuv**

**(P.S. - Fawful cracks me up in all the games he's in :D. I love his randomness and quotes (Like "Beef? I am lacking in beef. Fawful is beefless." and "Fawful is on the cozy couch, sipping tea that laughs at you!")).**


	2. Bells

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time… But here's an update to the story! (Finally, hehe)**

**Oh, and I have worked on mastering the way Fawful speaks more too.. he has.. interesting grammar.**

* * *

><p>Luigi was screwed.<p>

He had no way of getting up to the Comet Observatory to start investigating the kidnapping of the princesses.

So he decided to start on the ground.

Daisy's palace in Sarasaland had shown the signs of a struggle, but no evidence.

Back at Peach's palace, there were no signs of a struggle, just a billion little toads running around, panicking.

"YEEK! WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?" they all screamed.

When he finally found Toadsworth, he was exhausted from dodging the tiny mushrooms.

Since Luigi obviously wasn't getting anywhere on the ground, he decided to ask Toadsworth if he knew how he could get to the Comet Observatory.

"Of course! The Princess has a silver luma in her room that Rosalina gave to her as a pet. I'm sure it could take you up there!"

He quickly thanked Toadsworth and scurried upstairs to the princess's room.

Amiss all the pink and girly stuff, Luigi found a shiny silver cage which held a beautiful Silver Luma.

It was unlike any luma he had seen before. With every centimeter it moved, the light danced off of it in a million tiny rainbows.

"Hello," Luigi said, gazing at the luma.

"Hi!" it replied, its voice ringing around the room like a wind chime.

Luigi smiled tentatively, then asked, "By any chance, could you take me up to the Comet Observatory?"

"Of course! I'll turn into a star catapult for you!" it said gleefully. "My name is Bells."

Luigi blushed, and said, "Nice to meet you, and thank you,"

The sparkly luma just smiled, yelled, "TRAAANSFOOORRM!" and was instantly turned into a star catapult which sparkled exactly like the luma from which it was made.

Luigi jumped in, did a little spin, and shot into the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter! Sorry it was so short.. I couldn't write that much today since I'm a bit under the weather. Hope you liked it! I honestly don't think its the best, but still good!<strong>

**-PrincessDaisyLuv**


End file.
